The Dance of the Fletcher
The twenty-sixth episode of Season 30. Ferb teaches Mario's friends how to dance. Doofenshmirtz tries to learn how to play the trumpet. Episode Summary One day, Phineas is playing a dancing video game. Yoshi wishes he could learn how to really dance. Ferb gets an idea. He dances a bit. Mario is impressed with Ferb's dancing skills and asks how he got that good. Ferb flashes back. Then, Luigi wants Ferb to teach him. All of the Mario gang gets excited. As that's happening, Perry goes through an air vent to get to his underground lair. Monogram reports that Doofenshmirtz has purchased twenty sheets of music, and a trumpet from 2002. It seems very fishy, so Perry needs to go investigate. Meanwhile, with Ferb, he teaches them how to do salsa. Then he goes through a whole variety of dances. Meanwhile, at Doof's place, Perry slides across the roof, and hears a terrible noise. It's Doofenshmirtz, trying to play the trumpet. Doofenshmirtz sees Perry come in, saying he has no time for a trap. He's trying to learn some music to play at a LOVE MUFFIN banquet. He watched some videos showing people playing trumpets. A few of the videos Doof watched appear on a random screen. The videos include: Louis Armstrong, the Summer Belongs to You song, the opening ceremony from a Mario & Sonic game, and a scene from a teen show. He doesn't exactly know how that last one would help him, but he begs Perry to teach him how to become a better instrument player. Perry rolls his eyes and agrees to it. In the backyard, it's turned into a wild dance party! Phineas was never expecting this. Mario and Luigi show off their dance moves. It wasn't much though, since they've only had one dancing game. But it was enough to get the crowd howling like crazy. The party lasted until 8 pm. Then, everyone had to go home. Phineas and Mario thanked everyone for a great party. Luigi thanked Ferb for the dance lessons. At the LOVE MUFFIN banquet, Doofenshmirtz is about to go on stage. Rodney thinks that Doof is going to ultimately fail just like his Inators, including the Trip-to-the-Desert-Inator and the Galaxy-Inator. But Dr. Bloodpudding, who had a front row seat, was amazed by Doofenshmirtz's trumpet skills. The crowd loved him. Rodney didn't. After he was done, he thanked Perry the Platypus. Songs *''The Party Won't Stop Now'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "I am a pretty good dancer, so I think I could teach you guys," Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair He goes through an air vent Evil Jingle None heard Continuity *Ferb shows off his dance moves ("Nerdy Dancin'") *A part of the Summer Belongs to You song is seen ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Rodney mentions the Trip-to-the-Desert-Inator and the Galaxy-Inator ("Road to Danville", "Where's Perry?") Mario Continuity *A clip from the opening ceremony from Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games is seen *Mario mentions how he only had one dancing game (Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix) Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A major part of this season *'Just Dance 4': Phineas plays a same similar to Just Dance 4 *The famous trumpet player Louis Armstrong is heard *'iCarly': A clip from the episode "iParty With Victorious" is seen Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes